


Untitled

by SherryRoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryRoth/pseuds/SherryRoth
Summary: Sherry and Sam are staying in the same hotel in Ohio, I think we know where this is going...





	Untitled

Sherry was tired, there was no way she was going to be able to escape her dreams tonight. She changed into her typical pajamas, and sat on her bed, attempting to read before the inviting jaws of sleep closed around her. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, then she fell into the syrupy realm of sleep. Joan had gone out earlier that night, to some party with Gavin. Because Joan knew that Sherry would forget the key card they needed to unlock the door to their room in the motel, Joan left the door propped open. Sherry, being both tired and in pain, forgot to close the door entirely. Around three hours after Sherry had gone to sleep, the Winchesters came back from their hunt, and Sam went to the library for about twenty minutes after they arrived. Sam, being tired, made a very easy mistake, considering that Sherry’s room was right next to his. He pushed open the door, since it wasn’t locked, and walked in, closing the door properly behind him. Almost ten minutes passed before he realized his mistake. He decided to check on Sherry before he left, because she never did tell the entire truth when she was hurt. He looked at his watch, 1:59. He would leave just as soon as he made sure Sherry was okay. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream came from Sherry’s room. He ran to her door, she was sitting up, crying. “Sam….no….no…..please don’t…..” She choked out between sobs. “I just got you back, I’m not prepared to give you up…” She rambled on for a few more seconds before she noticed Sam leaning against the doorframe. “Sammy?” she looked puzzled. “How-Why-What are you doing here?” He walked toward her bed, trying to ignore the fact that Sherry was in her pajamas. “I was checking on you.” Sherry turned a shade of red that was visible even in the dark. She wrapped herself in the quilt, suddenly feeling self conscious in her pajamas. “Let me see, please.” Sam said quietly, referring to the large gashes on her back that had split open in her sleep. She turned around slowly, shaking and vulnerable. Sam gasped. Five long gashes spread down her back, from the bottom of her neck to the small of her back. “Don’t say anything, please.” Sherry begged, her voice still rough from crying. Sam sat quietly, looking at the gashes that Sherry dismissed so naturally. She turned back around to face Sam, her face streaked with tears. “Goodnight, Sammy.” She whispered, as if saying it softly would decrease the validity of the sentence. Sam lifted her chin to his and kissed her, “Not in a million years.” Sherry was puzzled, “What do you mean?” Sam hugged her, being careful not to irritate her back, “I mean,” he said, “that I am staying right outside your door, just in case.” Sherry laughed. A soft, sweet sound that seemed light and happy, a side of her he hadn't seen. “I don't need protection, Sammy.” He kissed her again, “Maybe not,” he responded lightly, “ but I need closure.” She rolled her eyes, “ If you're going to stay, you might as well just stay in here.” Now it was Sam’s turn to blush. Sherry shrugged, “I have no doubt that you will respect me.” The next morning, Joan walked in with Dean, whom she had run into in the hallway, to wake up Sherry. They found Sam and Sherry curled into each other, holding hands, asleep. Sam woke up first, “ Dean? What-oh…um see, well…” he trailed off, not knowing how to explain what happened. Sherry woke up a few seconds later, turning redder than Joan had ever seen. “I-well-nothing-I swear.” Joan laughed. “What happened?” Sherry looked down. “Nothing.” Joan looked at Sam, “What happened?” Sam shrugged. Joan rolled her eyes, “For the last time, will one of you tell me what happened?” Sherry blushed and said, “It’s my fault, I was tired and I forgot to close the door.” Sam shook his head, “But I’m the one that walked in. After we got back,” he started, looking at Dean, “I went to the library, and the door was open, and I thought it was our room. I figured it out eventually, but I wanted to make sure she was okay before I left. And then she screamed and I couldn’t just leave.” Sherry looked at him, “He said he wanted to stay, watch me the rest of the night after that,” She added, “But I told him to sleep here, I guess I just wanted to keep him.” Dean laughed, “You two are crazy.”


End file.
